Cosplaying
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Yasu, Madoka and Ayako - With Cos-playing outfits in Mai's size - With Mai - Means what event with Naru? This is my first one on Fanfiction, so comments would be appreciated! (even though it is a one-shot unless people want Mai dressed in another outfit)!


Yasu's POV:  
Madoka, Ayako and I peeked in and saw Mai fast asleep at her desk.  
"Which one?" I asked. "Cat or Dog?"  
"Dog, he loves dogs more than cats." Madoka replied.  
"But look at how Mai's lying!" Ayako chuckled.  
"True, true." I smiled. "But dogs do that too when they sleep."  
"OK." Ayako grinned.  
"Let's go" Madoka grinned evilly...

Mai's POV:  
I awoke to find Ayako, Madoka and Yasu, along with John and Masako, sitting and talking in the reception.  
"Huh? Oh hi you guys!" I smiled, sitting up.  
Then I realised what I was wearing.  
"W-WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed, shooting up in surprise, and the guilty party laughed as John turned bright red and covered his face, and Masako used her kimono sleeve to hide her grin and blush.  
I was wearing black high heels, black tights, and a black mini skirt with a white lace frill, along with a way too short top with frill around the top and bottom, with long black sleeves.  
Rushing into the bathroom, I could see I was also wearing a crepe maid's hair-band and fake dog ears matching my hair, and upon turning slightly, I could see I had a thick, shaggy dog's tail.

Rushing out again, I started searching around my desk, before turning on Yasu, Madoka and Ayako.  
"Where are my clothes?" I demanded, blushing furiously.  
"I don't know." Yasu shrugged. Ayako shook her head and shrugged, and Madoka tried using an innocent look.  
The door to Lin's office opened.  
"Mai-..." he started saying, saw what had happened, before turning and shutting himself in his office again.

Why won't the ground swallow me up?!

Then the call came.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru demanded.  
Yasu chose this moment to push me towards the kitchen.

WAAH! HE'S GONNA SEE!

Naru's POV:  
Mai opened the door, and put my tea on the desk.  
A common occurrence.  
Then she turned to exit.  
An uncommon occurrence.  
I looked up as I closed my book, and she froze.

Then I realised about her clothing.

"Mai, where are your normal clothes?" I asked.  
"Y-Yasu or Madoka have them..." she stuttered, turning back round.  
I suppressed a blush, and I stood up, walking round my desk to lean on it.  
She was holding the tray to shield herself, but I could still see her stomach and the tightness of the outfit showed off how delecate she was.

We were silent for a moment, and I heard a knock come from beside the door.  
Mai's face turned a very deep red, and she put the tray down as she raised her hands to either side of her head in paw-shapes.  
She gave a tiny smile, and moved her wrists to lower her hands.  
"_Pan!_" she barked, turning an even brighter shade.

_Damn it._

I walked over to my door, and opened it, Madoka, Yasu and Ayako all falling into my office from where they had been leaning.

"Hey Big Boss!" Yasu grinned.  
"Return Mai her clothes, and leave." I ordered, letting venom seep into my voice. "Tell anyone else in the reception to leave as well."  
The three scrambled up and away at high speed, and I turned to Mai.  
"Well, I'll just leave now..." she started to say, embarrased, as she edged towards the door.  
"Mai." I growled. "Come here."  
She blushed deeper.  
"What?" she asked., looking me in the eye as I raised her head.

_Why the innocent eyes? Why those eyes?!_  
"What did they threaten you with?" I asked.  
"They didn't-." she started to say hurriedly.  
"Knocking on the wall to make you react sounds like threatning to me." I replied.  
She turned pale.  
"Y-Yasu threatened to dress me in a dog fur bikini if I didn't bark..." she admitted, drooping as I stiffened.

I can imagine that.

I wrapped my arms around her as I relaxed again, and her head snapped up in surprise.  
"Damn, you're too cute." I muttered, before kissing her...

Mai's POV:  
Upon leaving the office (slightly dazed - NARU KISSED ME!), I found a bag and note on my desk.

"Your clothes are back at yours, here's a long coat for the meantime, Y." I read aloud.  
I pulled out a knee-length, black coat from the bag, and pulled it on.  
It was warm and snug, also it had a hood to hide the ears.

Pulling it on, I hurried home and found my real clothes in a bag on my doorstep.

_Thank God..._

Yasu's POV:  
I picked up on the third ring.  
"Hello?... So I take it you liked it... OK... Bye." I said, before hanging up and dialling another number.  
"Hey, Madoka?... Of course it's me!... Successful... Well, a little raven told me... I don't know, probably the dog costume or the Victorian maid one?... OK... That's a brilliant idea!... Bye!" I grinned, and I hung up again.

_Brilliant, Yasu, you have certainly outdone yourself this time..._


End file.
